


Klaine's Anatomy

by flowerfan



Category: Glee, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crossover, Doctors, Fluff, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Glee/Grey’s Anatomy crossover… because that break room just calls out for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for todaydreambeliever’s prompt #46: Crossovers!

_Break room, bottom bunk_

“Oh my god, this is the best,” Blaine says happily, tugging at the blanket and pushing at Kurt’s shoulder. “Slide over.”

“Hey there.” Kurt turns over, holds out an arm in invitation as his husband curls into him. “I know it’s nice and quiet in here, but really, I don’t think our break room is particularly special.”

“Dope.” Blaine considers poking Kurt in the ribs, but decides to plant a tickly kiss on his neck instead. “It’s the best break room ever, because you’re in it.”

“Oh,” Kurt breathes out, squirming a little as Blaine continues kissing up to that spot under his ear. “Okay, yes, you’re right.”

There’s a loud rattling noise in the hallway as someone walks by, and they freeze, but no one comes in.

“So, how’s your second day of work going?” Kurt asks, sliding his hand around to get his fingers under Blaine’s dark blue scrub shirt.

“Third day by now, I think.”

“Is it that late?”

“That early.” Blaine is too busy nibbling at Kurt’s collarbone to actually check his watch, but last time he looked at a clock it was approaching 4 a.m. “It’s going pretty well. Robbins came by to see how Karev was adjusting to taking over her spot as chief of pediatrics, and she pulled me aside to talk.”

“Oh? What’d she say?”

Blaine leans back a little, catches Kurt’s eyes. “Basically not to judge Karev too quickly. She says he can be a little prickly at first, but he’s a really good guy.”

“He’s obviously good at pediatrics. People say he’s amazing with kids.”

“He really is.”

“He hired you, right?” Kurt asks.

“He was one of the doctors that interviewed me, yeah. But I think Dr. Bailey made the final decision.”

“Seems like she makes all the final decisions.”

“What’s she really like?” Blaine asks. “Is she as scary when you get to know her?”

“I don’t think so, but it’s hard to tell.” Kurt shrugs. “Mostly I just work with Dr. Shephard and the other cardio specialists. She invited us over for dinner, by the way.”

“Who did? Dr. Shephard? Are you kidding?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “What, you think we can’t be friends with Amelia Shephard?”

“Kurt, she’s like… one of the popular kids. And brilliant, too. Why would she want to hang around with us?”

“Um, because we’re the new power couple at Gray-Sloan?”

Blaine giggles and runs his hand over Kurt’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “We are not.”

“We will be.”

“It’s a good thing you’re so humble,” Blaine teases.

“Being humble never got me anywhere. It won’t help you, either.” Kurt is constantly telling Blaine not to be shy about his accomplishments. He is the one who encouraged Blaine to pursue the ground-breaking research that he was now known for, and to apply to Grey-Sloan when an attending pediatric spot opened up. “I’m sure you weren’t humble in your interview with Dr. Bailey.”

Blaine harrumphs. “That’s different. I was talking about my experience, what I can do.”

“Oh, right, that’s nothing, just saving the lives of teeny tiny people. No big deal.” Kurt kisses Blaine full on the lips, pressing softly against him until Blaine hums in approval. “Whether it was your undeniable charm or your Harper-Avery award, I really don’t care. As long as it brought you here.”

“It’s true, I am entirely sick of long distance. The past year has been horrible,” Blaine says. “I’m so glad it’s over.” No matter that people said Los Angeles and Seattle weren’t that far apart, with their crazy schedules, they were lucky if they had managed to get a weekend together once a month. It was the longest they had been apart since Kurt graduated high school the year before Blaine and headed off to New York City as a pre-med student at Columbia. Luckily Blaine hadn’t been far behind, and for most of their careers they had worked in New York. But then the West Coast beckoned, and they decided to try a change of scenery. Not that they had the opportunity to see much scenery, of course.

“Me too,” Kurt agrees, pushing back a curl that has flopped onto Blaine’s forehead. “The past few days, just knowing you were here in the hospital, even if I didn’t see you much… it’s pretty amazing.”

“I know, it really is. Korev wanted to know why I kept checking the surgery board… it was the greatest thing to see your name up there and think about you being so nearby, just down the hall, performing your magic in the operating room.”

“Let’s never be apart again, okay?” Kurt says, pulling Blaine closer against him. “No job is worth it.”

“What if Cristina Yang herself calls you up and-”

“We’re not playing that game anymore,” Kurt interrupts him firmly. “I mean it, I don’t want to be away from you again. We’re not kids any longer, and we know how life can be.”

Blaine purses his lips. Kurt’s father had passed away almost three years ago now, and Blaine’s father the year after that. Despite all of their training, all of their expertise, they both knew that death was a part of life. 

“I don’t want to be away from you again either,” Blaine says softly, nuzzling up against Kurt’s neck. “Not for anything.”

“Love you so much,” Kurt says breathily, stretching his neck and leaning back as Blaine returns to planting kisses along his neck.

“Like I said,” Blaine says, nosing the shell of Kurt’s ear, “best break room ever.” 

 

_Break room, top bunk_

“Do you think they’re finally asleep?” Amelia Shephard asks, poking at Owen until he opens his eyes.

“Mmm?” He blinks at her. “Probably. I think Anderson’s been here since Monday. Gotta be pretty tired by now.”

“He’s quite a catch, right?” 

“I think he’s taken,” Owen mumbles, turning over to try to get comfortable in the narrow bed.

“I meant for the hospital, you idiot.” She pushes at Owen’s arm until he puts it around her. “Besides, even if he’s got a cute ass, I don’t think I’m his type.”

“Even if you are one of the ‘popular kids.’”

She grins against his cheek. “I’ve certainly been called worse things. He said ‘brilliant,’ too, don’t forget.” She smiles to herself. “I knew there was a reason I liked the top bunk. You hear the most interesting things.”

“You’re impossible,” Owen grumbles. “Did you really invite Anderson and Hummel over for dinner? I thought Hummel wasn’t very friendly.”

Amelia takes Owen’s hands, laces his fingers with hers. “I’ve always told you that ‘ice queen’ nickname was a mistake. And now we know his soft spot.”

“Oh?”

“Well, isn’t it obvious? Doctor smiley-face makes him go all gooey inside.”

 

_Break room, bottom bunk_

“I hate to admit it, doctor smiley-face,” Kurt whispers, his hand firmly pressed over Blaine’s mouth as they struggle to stay quiet, listening intently as Dr. Shephard and Dr. Hunt gossip about them. “But you do make me go all gooey inside.”

“Don’t call me that,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s palm. 

“Why not? I like it. It’s better than ice queen.”

Fair enough, Blaine thinks. He shifts, pushing Kurt’s hand away and snuggling back against him. He wouldn’t mind a few more minutes of sleep before Karev inevitably pages him. But then a thought occurs to him, and even the knowledge that two of the hospital’s most important doctors are mere feet above his head can’t keep him quiet anymore.

“Kurt?” he says into his husband’s ear. “Did Dr. Amelia Shephard really say I have a cute ass?”


End file.
